Tu Lugar en Mi
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Para Remus es algo insignificante, pero Sirius parece desconcertado.


Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio. Aunque un review o un fav siempre son bien recibidos.

· Contiene slash, sutil, breve, pero slash. Si no te agrada, no hay problema, dale al botón atrás y todos amigos.

· Es todo fluff, me perdonan si me he pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Lugar en Mi<strong>

Cada vez que Sirius tenía la oportunidad, afirmaba su barbilla en el hombro de Remus, tenía que agacharse un poco y quedaba en una posición incómoda, pero el placer de mirar a Moony de cerca ciertamente lo valía.

Cuando eran pequeños, Remus se molestaba y se movía hasta que lograba "sacudirse" a Sirius, la verdad era que no le molestaba tenerlo ahí junto a su oreja, pero al principio le aterraba que viera sus cicatrices de cerca y que de algún modo eso pudiera delatarlo. Luego, además de lo anterior, se sentía culpable por mentirle a un buen amigo, creía que si Sirius lo miraba lo suficiente se daría cuenta que escondía algo. Así que se enojaba en broma hasta alejarlo. Después de que los chicos descubrieron la verdad, lo dejó ser... si Sirius quería "afirmarse" en él, será. Y Sirius ocupaba "su lugar" en el hombro de Remus con bastante frecuencia: posaba ahí su barbilla y se recargaba sobre su espalda o afirmaba su frente en la sien de cabello dorado... le contaba un chiste, le hacía un comentario, se quejaba que estaba cansado o aburrido, le sonreía, le guiñaba el ojo... se enderezaba y seguía su camino.

Todo normal, hasta regresar de las vacaciones de verano a 5º año, al principio Remus no entendía porqué pero cada vez que Sirius ocupaba "su lugar" y le decía algo, soltaba un suspiro y recargaba su peso sobre él, le daba un suave toque con el brazo o un pequeño cabezazo... Remus se derretía, literalmente, sentía que borraban todo en él y se quedaba en blanco, su mente se licuaba y perdía noción de todo. Aprendió a manejarlo para no caer y continuar respirando, así que si lo veías desde afuera no lo notabas, Sirius se desparramaba sobre él y Remus ni se inmutaba, incluso era capaz de, contra el deseo de todas las células de su cuerpo, empujarlo y decirle: "Sale Chucho, que estas pesado, ya no molestes", mentía descaradamente, pero sólo porque sabía que Sirius no le haría caso, y para llevarle la contra se arrimaba aún más él, lo aplastaba con su cuerpo, lo presionaba con su frente y su barbilla, se restregaba, obstinado, brusco, jugando. Y reía en su oreja, y contra su cuello... y a Remus se le escapaba una sonrisa y pensaba que tal vez no era buena idea que eso pase, porque su auto-control se le podía ir al carajo en cualquier momento. Y la sensación le encantaba así que, durante meses, cometió ese "error" todas la veces que tuvo oportunidad.

Ah, y una vez que Remus descubrió que Sirius también se derretía por él, dejó que marcara a besos y mordiscos, "su lugar".

Al volver de sus vacaciones para comenzar 7º y sin haberse visto durante un mes completo, Sirius se posicionó cerca de la espalda de Remus y repitió por vez número 100.000 la conquista de su lugar, pero algo sucedió, aunque pareciera increíble, no consiguió tocar el hombro de Remus con la barbilla. Es cierto que Remus había ido alcanzando a James y Sirius en esos últimos años (dejando a Peter como el más pequeño), pero nunca había pasado aquello.

James y Sirius siempre habían sido más altos que Remus, y desde que se conocen lo molestan por eso, de hecho, siempre fue el más chiquito, no necesariamente el mas bajo, pero Peter ocupaba mas espacio hacia los lados así que compensaba. Por el contrario Remus se veía delgado, no frágil, no era una niñita, pero su actitud reservada y sus ojazos inmensos le daban un aire infantil, en términos prácticos siempre fue el más pequeño.

Aunque siendo sinceros en esos últimos años Sirius tenía que esforzarse cada vez más llegar a "su lugar", y Remus solía bajar un poco para que se acomodara. Pero hoy era demasiado evidente, su nariz apenas sobrepasaba el hombro de Remus y eso pareció desconcertarlo...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus, sin cambiar de posición, sabía qué pasaba, pero quería ver la reacción de Pad

—M-mi lugar... —contestó Sirius con un poquito de voz

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Remus haciéndose el desentendido y estirándose un poco más sólo por molestar

—No lo alcanzo...

—Ya... puede que te hayas encoji... —le respondió Remus mirándolo por sobre su hombro, dispuesto a seguir con la broma. Pero quedó a media frase al ver la expresión de Sirius. Esto era algo serio.

Sirius estaba concentrado mirando el punto en el hombro de Remus donde históricamente iba su barbilla, ahora fuera de su alcance, y tenía una expresión grave, como si le hubiesen quitado una parte importante de su vida.

Remus de detuvo a observarlo: Sirius, el gran Sirius Black, intrépido, valiente, el que había dejado su casa hacía unos meses, desligándose de su familia, incluso a riesgo de quedar en la calle, rechazado por los suyos, la oveja negra... el mismo que a pesar de todo eso estaba bien en ese momento lucía consternado, perdido... y a Remus le pareció infinitamente tierno, y triste a la vez, que hiciera puchero por un detalle como este.

Frunció el ceño y se giró un poco para verlo mejor: —Sirius ese no es "tu lugar" —le explico serio —...tú no tienes un lugar en mí

Sirius lo miró sorprendido ...y aterrado

Remus soltó un suspiro, pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sirius y lo atrajo hacia si. Sirius se vio envuelto por Remus, por sus brazos, por su olor, envuelto en este Remus más alto que lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Tú no tienes "un lugar" en mí —repitió con suavidad en su oído, besó su cuello y se quedó ahí

Sirius cerró los ojos, respondió al abrazo con urgencia, hundió su rostro en Remus...

… y lo comprendió.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima<p> 


End file.
